Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Link VS Simon Belmont Possible Opponents *Sir Arthur (Ghost's & Goblins) * Link History Castlevania When he was only 22 years old, Simon Belmont would be allowed the opportunity to prove himself to see whatever or not he's worthy for the Belmont Legacy as others have before. On the 100th year on Easter Day after being defeated by Christopher Belmont, Dracula has been resurrected by a unholy cult to bring about a era of darkness during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. It was then that Simon Belmont took up the Vampire Killer with the intent to end Dracula's reign of terror, fought his minions alone and eventually the Prince of Darkness himself like his ancestors before him. Despite all this, Dracula managed to place a curse upon Simon Belmont unbeknownst to him through his inflicted wound on his back. Seven years later, the curse inflicted on him started to slowly ravage against his body. Realizing that death is near, he traveled to his family's cemetery to contemplate his situation. It was then a woman of mysterious origin appeared behind Simon Belmont in the morning mist, she then mentioned that the ravaging feeling he had was a curse bestowed to him from Dracula and his life was in danger. She also mentioned that in order for him to break free from Dracula's curse, he would have to travel all over Transylvanian to collect his organs to resurrect Dracula and destroy him again. The mysterious woman disappeared just as sudden as she appeared. Despite the curse slowly raving his body, Simon Belmont then took up the quest he was given and decided to find the body parts of Dracula himself. The moment he did so was the moment that the land itself became infested with creatures of the night as they would roam around the towns at night. Some of the townsfolk where grateful for Simon Belmont offering him proper information in order to aid him on his quest on where to go next, other townsfolk helped him for just money as well as items in exchange for their goods and some townsfolk still remained fearful about Dracula's return would happen early if Simon Belmont where to succeed in his quest thus providing him with either misinformation or utterly refuse to help him outright. Information Background * Age: 22 years old (born in 1669) * Spices: Human * Place of Birth: Transylvania * Alignment: Lawful Good * Profession: Vampire Hunter Equipment * Vampire Killer: Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi. ** Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. ** Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (such as fire in Simon Belmont's case). ** Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash. ** Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. ** Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Simon Belmont has been seen doing this back in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair). ** Can be downgraded by the Punaguchi monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmonts) ** Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Simon Belmont's case, he is only shown to use the Vampire Killer with Fire Elemental form). ** The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. ** If an illegitimate-successor (such as John Morris and his son Jonathan Morris did) wields the Vampire Killer while its true potential is unlocked for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time such user lashes out the Vampire Killer to the point where not even healing magic will restore any sustained wounds. ** Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes. * Dagger: This is thrown quickly straight forward to inflict low damage, Simon Belmont can throw these quickly three times, costing one heart each. * Axe: When Simon Belmont throws this Axe, he will launch it upward and forward in an arc, slicing through any enemies, candles or walls it encounters, it costs one heart per axe and he can throw three at a time. * Holy Water/Fire Bomb: When Simon Belmont throws the Holy Water, he tosses in the air in a short arc, causing weak damage against any creature in its path. Once it hit the ground, the glass bottle was shattered and flames appear upward, damaging any creature it in its flames repeatedly for a few seconds. It costs one heart per Holy Water and Simon Belmont can quickly throw three at a time. * Battle Cross/Boomerang: When Simon Belmont throws the Battle Cross, it simply spins once thrown forward until it reaches the edge of the screen, and then returns the way it came from like a boomerang dose. Simon Belmont can throw up to three Battle Crosses quickly at a time. * Herb: When Simon Belmont uses the Herb, it will restore about half his original health. It costs 10 hearts per use of the Herb. * Javelin: When Simon Belmont throws the Javelin, it is thrown in a low arc. They usually cannot go through walls or floors, but have the added ability to inflict continuous damage on the spot they land. * Stopwatch: Simon Belmont can use the Stopwatch to freeze all minor enemies in place for 5 seconds and costs five hearts upon use, this item however won't be able to freeze some of the more powerful enemies in place but may also slow some of them down. * Laurel: When Simon Belmont uses this, this will grant him a short duration period of invulnerability of 10 seconds as it allows him to rush through enemies without fear of injury in addition to plowing through various hazards such as the poisonous waters of a marsh with no ill effect. Simon Belmont has eight of these and will use one should he have to. * Silver Knife: A more powerful version of the Dagger, this can pass through multiple enemies the moment Simon Belmont throws it, it costs one heart. * Gold Knife: The most powerful version of Simon Belmont's Dagger, its as powerful as The Vampire Killer itself, it costs two hearts and the Gold Knife can bursts into flame on contact. * Red Crystal: This allows Simon Belmont to do the following as seen below. ** See Invisible Platforms: Simon Belmont is able to see invisible platforms that moves up and down. ** Water Drain: Simon Belmont can actually drain a water-logged area in order for Simon Belmont to pass through an area. ** Tornado Summoning: Simon Belmont can summon a tornado that will actually transport him from one place to another. * Sacred Flames: When Simon Belmont throws the Sacred Flame, he throws it in a small arc to the ground. When it lands, a gout of fire slowly rises from the initial landing spot and slowly trickles down. Any enemy caught in the flame suffers successive damage during the gout's duration, it costs one heart to throw. * Nail of Vald: As Simon Belmont possessed the five relics of Dracula himself, the Nail of Vald further increases Simon Belmont's overall strength rating when equipped, allowing him to instant-destroy walls with just The Vampire Killer in its leather whip form (it should be pointed out that Simon Belmont used this while he was cursed as it weakened him in the events of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, this will in no doubt make him even stronger since he won't bear Dracula's Curse) * Eye of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Eye of Vald allows Simon Belmont to see the locations of hints hidden in breakable walls thus further increasing his luck. * Dracula's Rib: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, this grants Simon Belmont a shield where he can block projectile attacks such as fireballs. * Ring of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Ring of Vald makes Simon Belmont more intelligent (it should be pointed out that the ring didn't do this in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest but in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night since its part of the main series is what the ring is capable of doing, making the wearer smarter) * Heart of Vald: As one of the five relics of Dracula himself, The Heart of Vald protects Simon Belmont from curses (it should be pointed out that it didn't protect him from the very curse Dracula inflicted upon him before the events of Castlevania II Simon's Quest as Simon Belmont only got it to get the ferryman in Dead River to take him to Brahm's Mansion). Abilities * Brandish: Simon Belmont can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which includes projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. * Fireball: In Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, Simon Belmont can use the Vampire Killer to throw a fireball from his whip. * Air Ability: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont can use the whip to pull of vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip. * Binding Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont whips the enemy towards Simon. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin. * Rising Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will charge The Vampire Killer and hit the enemy vertically upwards. * Holy Ruin: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will unleash a rush of energy from a simple punch from The Vampire Killer. * Dancing Whip: As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will toss The Vampire Killer at a short range. It deals little damage, but can annoy his chosen enemy. * Twisting Arrow: Simon Belmont can pull of a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps means better hits. * Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and do a 360 degree spin that hits everywhere around him. * Sudden Impact: Simon charges spins the whip and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. * 'Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer (Simon Version): '''Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. Feats Strength * Can destroy walls with just the lash of the Vampire Killer even in its base form. * Can destroy the shields of the Axe Knights. * Can latch onto grapples, swing his way from one platform to another and remain latched for as long as he wants (unless he gets hit for any reason). Speed * Can swing the Vampire Killer four times in one second. Durability * Survived a long long LONG distance fall down to the underground stage and didn't take damage. * Can withstand falling stones bigger then his head that would otherwise kill the normal person. * Can withstand the incoming trap of a rolling stone that would otherwise crush a normal person's bones (Super Castlevania IV). * Survived a fiery inferno as a chandelier fell to the ground and caused a fire (Castlevania Chronicles). * Can survive the Lightning Bolt spell from Dracula (Super Castlevania IV). * Manages to survive upon Dracula's Castle collapsing upon him. * Can stay in the poisonous swamp for a total of 25 seconds before finally going down (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) * At 6th level, Simon Belmont will only take 6.25% the normal damage out of the 93.75%, this means that if he where to take a hit that would otherwise deal 32 points of damage means that Simon Belmont will only take 2 points of damage instead (32 X 6.25% = 2), this also means if Simon Belmont took a hit that would otherwise deal 4 points of damage, he takes 0.25 points of damage instead (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest). * Defeated Dracula while inflicted with Dracula's Deadly Curse (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) Skill * Is so skilled with brandishing his whip so well he won't injure himself in the process (Super Castlevania IV). * Fought a swarm of merman while on a raft as the water current was moving upwards and slayed the Dragon Zombie while on another raft as the water current kept moving upwards (Castlevania Chronicles) * Crossed a collapsing bridge while dealing with Medusa Heads. * Defeated the Giant Bat, who is capable shooting fireballs. * Defeated Rowdain, who rides a skeletal horse that will spit fireballs and fights with a lance (Super Castlevania IV). * Defeated the Wizard, who can float in mid-air, cast projectiles that act as homing missiles, ice knives, create ice walls and summon a demon that will fire off a nasty breath weapon (Castlevania Chronicles). * Defeated Medusa twice (the 2nd time only applies if you count the US version of Super Castlevania IV), who has the power to turn people into stone by simply looking at them. * Defeated the Stained Glass Knight, who can cause a hovering mass of glass shards that will float around it to shield it from harm. * Defeated the Man Eater, who can use it's tongue as a weapon, can cause pieces of the ceiling to fall and will even emit a rotten breath that will deal damage to Simon Belmont (Super Castlevania IV) * Defeated the Water Dragons, who are capable of shooting bluish fireballs and breaths like a flamethrower (Super Castlevania IV). * Defated Koranot, the King of the Golems who shrinks in size every time Simon Belmont hits him, throws blocks and causes pieces of the ceiling to fall (Super Castlevania IV). * Vanquished the Ghost Dancers named Paula Abghoul and Fred Askare, who will dance and float, throw rapiers and will even perform a mid-air thrust attack with rapiers. * Defeated The Creature twice, who can cause debris fall from the ceiling in addition to throwing potions on the floor that will deal damage to Simon Belmont. * Held his own against a doppelganger while it relentlessly attacked Simon Belmont. * Defeated the Werewolf, who is known to throw pieces of wall and parts of the clock at Simon Belmont, making it very difficult for Simon to score a hit against (Castlevania Chronicles). * Defeated Sir Grakul, who is known to wield an axe that can throw like a boomerang that comes back to him, shake the ground and cause flames that will traverse across the floor, and draw his sword should his axe get destroyed (Super Castlevania IV). * Defeated Carmilla to obtain the Magic Cross, who is capable of possessing living beings. * Defeated Slogra, a loyal servant of Death who will use its spear and can use it to shoot fireballs, Simon Belmont even broke his spear to the point where he resorted to his own beak as a piercing weapon (Super Castlevania IV). * Defeated Gaibon, a loyal servant of Death who will shoot fireballs while in mid-air and will shoot even bigger fireballs once Simon brought Gaibon down to half his health (Super Castlevania IV). * Vanquished Death three times, once in the first Castlevania game, the second time in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and the third time in the US version of Super Castlevania IV. * Defeated Dracula three times (the 3rd time only counts in the case of the US version of Super Castlevania IV). Weaknesses * Lacks the ability to swim as evident in the first Castlevania game. * Spikes on the floor, wall and ceiling can one-shot him (gameplay) Other Notes * Simon Belmont is immune to curses (save for the one Dracula bestowed upon him right after the events of the first Castlevania game), due to the fact that while Ectoplasm can curse it's victims by simply hitting them, Simon Belmont is unaffected let alone take damage. * Simon Belmont is immune to time altering effects, due to the fact that while not shown, other Belmonts such as Richter Belmont and even the Fake Travor Zombie (as it's a duplicate to the real Travor Belmont) has demonstrated immunity to the effects of the Stop Watch. * Simon Belmont is immune to holy/radiant attacks. * Simon Belmont is highly resistant to attacks that turn him into stone as he will only remain that way for two to three seconds until he takes damage or until the effect wears off. * Simon Belmont can carry up to 256 hearts as seen in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, which means he can use most of his arsenal 256 times. This means he can even heal himself with the Herb at least 25 times. Gallery Castlevania - Simon Belmont as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles.png Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II Simon's Quest Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US Version).png|Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US Version) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power Trivia * This page features the original Simon Belmont from Castlevania due to the fact that it's part of the main series and shouldn't be mistaken for the Simon Belmont that comes directly from Castlevania: Lords of Shadows, this is due to the fact that the Lords of Shadows timeline is a different canon. * Simon Belmont made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. * Simon Belmont first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case being September 26, 1986 when Castlevania was first released for the Famicom Disk System. * Simon Belmont can "moonwalk" on the stairs as seen in Super Castlevania IV. * Despite Simon Belmont among with the rest of the Belmont clan being Vampire Hunters, it's safe to say people refer to them as somewhat unorthodox due to the fact he takes on Dracula with a whip. * In the American Version of Castlevnaia II: Simon's Quest, Simon Belmont mentions in a rare dialog quote stating "What a horrible night to have a curse" whenever it's night. The Japanese version on the other hand is translated to "And so the shiver of the night has arrived" (ソシテ センリツノ ヨルガ オトズレタ ''Soshite senritsu no yoru ga otozureta). * The moment the player as Simon Belmont manages to acquire Dracula's Rib in Castlevania II: Simom's Quest brings up a dialog box stating "You now prossess Dracula's Rib" which is a typo of "possess". * Despite the fact that Simon Belmont has a rapier as seen in Castlevania Chronicles, he wasn't ever seen using that sword. * According to Screwattack: The Armory, Simon Belmont is known to be utterly crazy due to the fact he destroys a wall with his Whip and eats the food hidden in the wall. * Simon Belmont has appeared in games not from the Castlevania franchise, these list of games include Hai No Majutsushi, Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō, Wai Wai World 2: SOS! (he appears in the form of a transformation), Contra: Hard Corps (as a secret boss), Battle Tryst (as Shemon), Dream Mix TV: World Fighter and New International Track and Field thus explaining why he's a mascot for Konami. * Simon Belmont is in fact based off Link from the original Legend of Zelda game as well as Zelda II: The Adventures of Link (in this case, the very Links that comes directly from the Decline Era of the Legend of Zelda franchise) albeit for different reasons, this is due to the fact they are the courageous yet very silent, heroic blond-haired paladins (Link being the Knight while Simon Belmont being the Vampire Hunter) whose fate has been entwined by a woman of destiny (Link's being entwined by Princess Zelda while Simon Belmont's being entwined by the Mysterious Woman) as they found themselves on a quest to break a curse (Link breaks a curse bestowed on Princess Zelda by a Wizard in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link while Simon Belmont breaks a curse bestowed on himself from Dracula in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) and both wield a holy weapon that has the "intent" to destroy evil (The Master Sword for Link while the Vampire Killer for Simon Belmont) while going solo against otherwise overwhelming odds as they always triumph against their would-be suppressors. Both also had a generation of descendants behind them that fought against the very Sinister yet Arrogant Dark Lords with Tragic History (Ganon and Castlevania's Dracula both came to being within the 1980s era) as Link and Simon Belmont found themselves fighting against them in order to fulfill their destinies as saviors of the kingdoms (Link as the Savior of Hyrule while Simon Belmont as the Savior of Transylvania) And while both characters first came to being within the 1980s era, it should also be pointed out they both came to being within the exact same year being 1986 (albeit the different months). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Konami Characters Category:1980s Category:Combatants With a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Mascots Category:Whip Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Healers Category:Curse Bearers